


Sing Me to Sleep

by moonyxlupin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyxlupin/pseuds/moonyxlupin
Summary: Whenever Tessa has a bad dream, Calum and his acoustic guitar are always there to lull her back to safety.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Beside You by 5 Seconds of Summer. Thank you for reading! Effy. X

Treading down the hallway almost silently, Tessa rubbed the sleep from her eyes, blinking away the dancing stars that waltzed in and out of her vision. Tightening the belt of her dressing gown, she smiled to herself as she heard the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar. Of course. Deciding against saying something to make her presence known; Tessa peeked into their makeshift studio, which was the spare room of their comfortable bungalow, complete with a borrowed microphone and recording equipment, with several bass guitars littering the walls.

He continued to pick at the guitar strings with his fingers, his back turned to the door, still ignorant to the fact Tessa was stood behind him. He wore a large pair of headphones, and he was humming along to a tune that Tessa couldn’t hear. She exhaled nervously. Even after three years, he still had the ability to take her breath away. Stepping forward, Tessa smiled as she lingered behind him, reading the lyrics to the song over his shoulder.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Tessa chuckled as she felt him jolt underneath her. Pulling off his headphones and carefully placing his guitar back onto the stand, he tilted his head backwards, his eyes resting upon Tessa. “Jesus, Tess. You scared me.” He laughed, resting a hand over his heart, the beat of which had increased drastically due to a mix of fear and excitement that came from seeing her face.

“What’re you doing awake, anyway?” He asked, turning the chair to face her, wrapping his arms gently around her waist, pulling her down to sit across his lap, her feet over the side of the chair. She relaxed into his embrace, her head resting against his shoulder. He kissed her hair, before gently moving the chair from side to side to lull her into a state of relaxation. “Another nightmare?” He asked, looking down at her as she nuzzled into him.

“Mhm,” she sighed, closing her eyes. “I just… God, Calum, they’re the same thing all the time. I’m always running, but I don’t know what from.” She frowned, trying to concentrate on the motion of the chair spinning from one side to the other. She murmured something, trying to keep herself awake, but he didn’t quite hear her.

“Say it again, babe.” He smiled, stroking through her dark blonde hair, twisting a strand around his finger. If it was one thing Calum loved, it was playing with her hair. It was always so soft, and it smelled quite fruity, and it drove Calum crazy, just how delicious she was.

“Sing to me.” She opened one eye, trying to suppress that cheeky smirk that made Calum want to kiss her over and over again. Grinning, Calum nodded, picking up his acoustic guitar. “Just put my mind at ease.” She buried her face into his neck, revelling in the scent of his aftershave.

Calum began the opening chords to a song that he wrote for her, whenever he was away, playing shows in different countries that were only a dream to her. “I wish I was, I wish I was, beside you.” Calum sang, his eyes squeezing closed as he concentrated on keeping his voice steady.

“She lies, awake, I’m trying to find the words to say. I wish I was, I wish I was, beside you.” Tessa joined in, a small smile tugging at Calum’s lips as they sang together, in harmony. Tessa smiled as she lifted her head, watching Calum as he continued to sing. He was a work of art, he was beautiful, especially to Tessa. And it was a mystery to her, how so many girls sought after Calum, and yet he chose her.

Calum finished singing, still strumming gently on the guitar, relaxed back into the chair. He looked at her, and their eyes met, making them both smile and laugh. “God, I love you.” Calum smiled, kissing the tip of her nose as he placed the guitar back on its rightful stand. “Bed?”

She nodded, squealing slightly as he lifted her, swinging her around, keeping a tight grip on her to ensure she was safe and reassure her she wouldn’t fall. Her laugh was like music to his ears, and if it was anything that Calum knew something about, it was music.

“I love you too, you know.” She smiled as their fun had calmed down. “I don’t tell you that enough.” She hummed, kissing his jaw with light, butterfly kisses.

Calum merely smiled in response as he walked down the hallway that lead to the bedroom they shared, their king sized bed, untouched for the past twenty minutes, now turned cold. He gently lay her down, climbing in next to her; pulling the blanket over them both.

He snuggled against her, his arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, placing a carefully thought out kiss. “Goodnight, Tessa.”

“Night, Calum.” She smiled, her eyes getting heavier as the clock on the bedside table ticked away into the emptiness. “I… love you.” She yawned, furthering herself into the feather pillow as she fell asleep, making Calum smile as he drifted off into a calm sleep, with his whole world in his arms.


End file.
